The Unsung Hero Of Narnia
by BookWriter53406
Summary: This is A story of Alex a great hero of Narnia whos time is before the four Kings Lucy Edmound Peter and Susan. Chapter 2 Coming Soon-Learn more of Autumn and the ice princess and her father in chapter 2 Hoep you like plz comment


This story begins one thousand years before Susan, Lucy, Edmond and Peter would dawn upon Narnia

This story begins one thousand years before Susan, Lucy, Edmond and Peter would dawn upon Narnia. This story begins with the berth of a hero named Alex he would rein over Narnia for years and years. He was born in a small wooden barn with hay all over the ground. His mom Madelyn and father George by his side has he came into the new world. The first thing his mom said to him was you will grow up and do great things in life I just know it. When he was only 7 years old he saved his moms life a rabid mole tried to rob them. He took his ting dagger and threw it with 1 throw and hit the mole in the head knocking him cold to the ground. As his mom ran over and hugged him and asked is he was all right and how he did that. At that time he started doing things that were unexplainable. When he was 14 he dealt with the passing of his father pretty hard as he taught him everything growing up how to hunt protect him self form the wild and more about the world then anyone could have taught him. Seeing as the passing of his father brought financial woes to the family they were forced out of there home and now were struggling to find a place to live the hooked up with Madelyn's sister for a while as Alex grew strong. By 18 he was ready to move out into the world and achieve great things as his mom would tell him every year on his birthday. He would pack up and travel into Narnia uncharted living by nature. When he left he told his mother not to worry I will return one day with riches more riches then you would need in two lifetimes, and that she would hear his name threw out the land of great things he planned on achieving. He set out heading north into the blank wooded forest staring at the trees certain flowers he would pass and the beauty of the sky. This was a whole new experience form him he never left his mothers side ever and now was on his own in life. The first thing he would do was look for food rabbits or berries he would find kill them and cook them to eat. It came nightfall as he would set up his camp set up a small fire and just stare at the sky as it looked more beautiful then ever. HE put out the fire and went to bed. He awoke the next morning as usual brush hair find sumthing to eat maybe fish today and get his day ready. Right as he cleaned up camp and started heading out he noticed a rider in the distance looked like a women maybe eighteen to twenty-five years hold riding hard and fast towards him. He stooped there as she got closer and he could see about 2 more riders following her in the near distance with swords drawn. He quickly ducked down as he pulled out his trusty dagger as the girl got in range to see him and yelled help help me. He then arose threw the dagger knocking the first rider off his horse and dead to the ground as he then whacked the other ride with a huge branch as he would continue to beat them till they gave up and ran. The lady got off her horse and begin taking to Alex.

My savior thanks for your help it was greatly appreciated said the girl said nicely

No Problem, May I ask why they were chasing you in the first place replied Alex

It's my family those men were orderd by this tyrant to kill me and my family and seize the royal throne from us said the girl as she caught her breath

Royal family?

Yes I am Princess Autumn my father is King of Europa or was until those men overthrew him and killed him and my mother I escaped with the help of my guard who later would be killed by guards of this nasty tyrant.

He looked puzzled as if he did not know what to say. She continued to talk to him about her family and what exactly happened back in town and how of this tyrant who name she called Balthazar ruined her life. She begin crying as she spoke more and more until she stopped looked at Alex and pulled out from her pocket a scroll as she looked at Alex and then back at the scroll.

Its you she said

Your him the man they said would once come and save Narnia once the Tyrant and his daughter who she named the Ice Princess who he planned on having her rule when he died.

I'm not this man you speak of you got it all wrong.

She grabbed his arm turned it around and said this marking on you it's the symbol of the great one my people once spoke of. Said autumn

This symbol is a berth thing my mom said I had every since I was a kid and meant nothing.

She then handed him the scroll as he read on.

This Scroll states the bearer of this marking shall be called the great hope of Narnia. He shall bear this marking and save the people of Europa, Narnia from the ice witch princess, and her tyrant father. He looked on and then remember what his mom told him almost every year you were born to do great things in your life the people will one day come to you and ask you for there help and you will be praised cause of it.


End file.
